dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
WMAT
This is the world martial arts tournament. Here every 3 months a martial arts tournament will be held. And the final 3 will recieve a zennie prize. #Z 100,000 #Z 50,000 #Z 30,000 This Tournament All 16 slots have been filled, so the world's martial arts tournament is ready to begin once more! The Rules The rules for the tournament are simple. *If you leave the ring, you lose *If you lost more than, or half of your health, you lose. *You can't use any items such as senzu beans, sword, etc... *You are not allowed to poke in the eyes, or hitting them in the groin. (Check list of rushes, some rushes use these moves) *If you kill your opponent you will be disqualified. *Once your match is selected you will be notified via Message Walls. Each competitor has 3 days to enter their name in their slot below. If your name is not in the slot by the end of 3 days, you're disqualified. If neither player shows up, both are disqualified Breaking any of these rules will result in disqualification. Competitors Full tournament bracket can be foundhere First Round, Match 3: King/Lord Trogeveta Vs. Natch When you are ready for your battle, please sign below. *Natch *Lord Trogeveta Natch's Stats *Race: Saiyan *Level: 46 *Speed: 157 *Damage: 157 *Health: 150,345/153,000 *Power Level: 317,733,248,541,125 *Magician Level: 9 *Mana: 205,038/205,038 King/Lord Trogeveta *Race: Saiyan *Level: 16 *Speed: 37 *Damage: 39 *Health: 17,280/28,000 *Power Level: 82,943,900 The Battle *"Alright Trogeveta let's see what you got", Natch says doing a bring it gesture with his hands. "You attack first, and don't hold back", Natch says waiting for Trogeveta to attack. *Trogeveta without saying any word rushes towards natch and starts kicking and punching at natch's face ,his volley completely misses.thinks at his mind "I have no chance in beating him but still i can stand a chance i wont be squashed and also i wont let my master aka natch let him down i will show him that i improved" As he stops and gives a ki blast to barely throw natch away. "Your turn, Master" As he smiles. *"You see Trogeveta, when you have a stronger opponent facing you, you use your mind instead of your strength", Natch says as he appears behind Trogeveta and knocks him upside the head. Natch then trips Trogeveta and knees him on the gut followed by a kick square in the face. "Hmph maybe you're just not good enough for me to train", Natch says with a serious look on his face. *Trogeveta as shocked look on his face "What the...I failed.....No i will not fail this time i will show him that i proved this shouldn't be ending like this way as it is ending i need to do something to impress him theres gotta be someway......Alright as he says this time i will use my strength more than my mind" as trogeveta thinks. "Well i need some more time" As he wears his combat gloves on. Again rushes towards the natch "Trust me i will impress you" And he Starts by giving knee right to the gut of the Master natch then he quickly makes combination of pouches and kicks by 9(18 in total), of which 3 hit. each when natch got dizzy he appears at natch's back and then fires (EXPLOSION WAVE)Thus falling natch to the ground. *"You're disappointing me right now", Natch says to Trogeveta. "ATTACK LIKE YOU MEAN IT"! he yells as he appears right beside Trogeveta and taps his fist on Trogeveta's cheek. "I could of knocked your head off", Natch says. "This is a waste of my time, because you're not showing me your potential", Natch says. *Trogeveta again thinks "What does he means by ATTACK LIKE YOU MEAN IT! I am using those moves what i thinks to use so what is left although he is saying that i am not using my full potential and i am using my full strength" Then he says "Hey master i got one question i am using those moves which i use in my ordinary fights and by my full strength then why are you saying that i am not using my potential and not attacking as i mean it?" As Trogeveta got confused. *Natch jabs Trogeveta in the mouth a quick time. "In a battle you don't ask your opponent what you're doing wrong or that you need help", Natch says. "Use your potential, or am I just blind sighted by the fact that you're weak". "Think about when Reppes was killed, you were to weak to stop it from happening". "You're a weakling and that's all you'll ever be if you don't start trying". "Use Reppes death to help you, use that emotion to guide you to your potential". "FIGHT ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT OR I'LL END THIS BATTLE NOW"! Natch yells. "USE REPPES DEATH, AND THE FACT THAT YOU COULDN'T STOP IT". "Maybe I was just wrong about you", Natch says as he turns his back to Trogeveta. *Trogeveta in his mind "Reppes died and i couldn't helped him why i was so weak at that time why can't i HEEELPPP him.......... do i deserve this.......... do i deserve to not to be strong enough if the saiyan blood really runs through my veins then i will turn super saiyan right here and right now i will take your revenge REPPES" Trogeveta says "How can i let reppes die why i was not there at that place i will take revenge from murderer i am not any kind of weak i will take revenge from your murderer REPPES!!!!" Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Tournament site Category:Earth Battle Grounds